Yet another battle (DISCONTINUED)
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: When monsters are recruited for the never seen, Sophie received a prophecy about elves and demigods needing to team up to beat them. But will they accept each other's help? Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 SOPHIE'S POV

"Guys, I have an idea. This is just a theory, but, since elves, overs, gnomes,goblins,and trolls are real, maybe there's more species! ``everyone just stared at me. I had received a strange message earlier. It said,

_Elves and demigods must work together,_

_To defeat evil, it's now or never_

_The 7 demigods of a prophecy already told_

_And a group of elves with hearts of gold_

_Examine the clues _

_Don't be fooled._

Talk about weird! I took the delicate paper out of my pocket and recited the words to everyone.

"Well, at least it rhymes!" Keefe said. I looked over at him in an attempt to roll my eyes but then he smirked and my heart went into hummingbird mode. His eyes shone in the light. I cleared my throat and willed myself to look at everyone but Keefe.

"Well i, for one, think we should start looking!" Fitz said. I almost didn't hear everyone agrees because when Fitz smiled and winked at me, the butterflies just wouldn't calm down. Ugh! What's _wrong_ with me today! Get a grip Sophie!

And that is how we ended up in that New York Cafe and I got lost in a pair of beautiful green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy POV

"Ok this is seriously good!" Annabeth exclaimed. She had a mint mocha in hand. I chuckled. She handed it to me. I took a sip. It was actually pretty good.

I grinned,"Be right back!" I walked up to the counter and ordered my own. The second the lady behind the counter walked away, a group of seven people, who strangely all looked like supermodels, walked through the door. Everyone had blue eyes. Except for one. She had blonde hair and warm cocoa brown eyes with gold flecks. There was something about her that screamed powerful and leader, though she obviously tries not to show it. We locked eyes and It was as if she had an aurora that screamed I have powers! I walked over to her and she seemed very familiar. "Sophie?" I said at the same time she said, "Percy?"

She threw her arms around me and I did the same. She turned around and, as if just now noticing them, turned a deep share of red and said, "Well, looks like I have some introductions to make. Can we sit down with you guys?" She asked. It took me a couple seconds to realize she had just asked me a question.

"Oh, uh.. sorry yeah!" I said. Well that's embarrassing. I thought. Someone called my name. I turned around and the waitress handed me my mocha. "Oh, thanks!" I said. Then I rushed off and sat down next to Annabeth. She looked at our company and scooted over to make some more room. She smiled warmly and said hi. A boy with a very nice shade of blue, periwinkle I think, sat down next to me. The boy with blonde hair took the window seat. Sophie sat next to him, with a boy who had real eyes in the isle. A girl with teal eyes, probably his little sister, sat at a table behind us. Followed by a boy and a girl with silver tips who were without a doubt twins.

Sophie looked at Annabeth and said, "Hi! I'm Sophie! One of Percy's old friends." She said in a cheerful tone. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend." Annabeth replied. Everyone else chimed in with names.

Blonde boy: Keefe

Periwinkle eyes: Dex

Teal eyed boy: Fitz

Teal eyed girl: Biana

Silver tipped twin girl: Linh

Silver tipped twin boy: Tam

"Well! Looks like we're gonna need name tags." I said mockingly. But Blondie over there took me seriously.

"Your right!" He exclaimed standing up, causing many people to look our way. " Be right back!" When he came back, he had a pile of napkins and a sharpie. He leaned over the table and balanced it on Dex's head, stuffed a napkin in Fitz's me mouth that said Wonderboy, Biana and Linh got their normal names, Tam got Bangs Boy and a bunch of ice down his shirt (giving Keefe a bunch of Ketchup on his back) and Sophie had 2 names on her napkin. The Mysterious Miss F. And Foster.

"That's enough Keefe." Sophie said. "Anyways, one year, on my birthday, we went to New York for the week and I met Percy." Annabeth's phone rang.

"I've got to take this." She said. She pressed the phone up to her ear. "We're just down the street… yes ok Chiron… I will...ok, be right there...bye." as she hung up the phone, she said, "We have to go. Sorry! It was nice to meet you!" We all said by and then as we were walking outside, she continued, "There was a prophecy, something about a bunch of elves and the 7 from the great prophecy.

Back at camp Half-Blood, Chiron told us everything.

"Ok, so when they talk about elves, it doesn't mean Santa's workshop elves, it means real elves. I am friends with one, he has many identities but his codename is, Mr Forkle. We got in touch and he said he knows just the right group. Coincidentally, there are seven of them, and he said he would send his moonlark right over.-" Wait, Fitz, Keefe, Dex, Linh, Tam, Biana, Sophie. That's a group of 7 people… maybe… "- their names are…{(he says their names) too lazy to type out all their names again lol}. "And I sent Jason Piper and Leo to go get them. They should be here any minute.

2 minutes later, a white van pulled up. With a certain group of elves coming into our camp.

After explaining everything: ...

"At least we need to know something." Sophie said she pulled out a weir wand.

"You brought a medler Foster?" Keefe said.

She pointed it at my neck. "Can we really trust you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**this is still my first story so be patient with me plz.**

Chapter 3: Keefe POV

"Whoa whoa whoa Foster. Cool it!" I grabbed the medler from her and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you really insist on being all dark and mysterious, just ask them questions and I'll make sure they tell the truth! Tada, it's that simple!" I said. She rolled her eyes but agreed.

"Are you with the neverseen?" She asked.

" I don't even know what that is." Percy replied. Sophie looked over at me and I nodded.

She calmed down and said, " Well, looks like the neverseen have joined up with those monsters of yours. We'll need to work together and who knows, maybe you'll help us destroy them once and for all."

Then all of a sudden, a certain old feet smell filled the room. "You kids have figured it out." We turned around to see Mr Forkle. Sophie sighed in relief. "I think it's about time you know who you parents are Sophie." Her eyes widened and she seemed to hold her breath. She squeaked. "Come on outside."

Annabeth's POV

Everyone followed the strange old man. Even Chiron. I looked over at Percy. He shrugged and followed, with me close behind him. The sky rumbled outside. Then the symbol of Artemis appeared above Sophie's head. "Your mother is Artemis but your father is unknown." The man said. "But each of you were blessed by a God or Goddess to help you." He continued. Almost immediately after he said that, everyone had a sign above their heads. All the campers close enough to see stopped what they were doing to watch.

That Keefe boy has Hermes,

Fitz has Athena (oh joy),

Dex has Hephaestus

Tam has Hades which was a little predictable,

Biana with Aphrodite which was again, predictable.

But the one she was most worried about was Linh. Poseidon with Percy. Ughhhhh.

"Well, looks like you guys will be staying here for the time being. I'll walk you all to each of your cabins." Chiron said.

"Oh no" Sophie said, facepalming. She looked at Keefe and tried to hide a smile.

"What?" I asked. Was it the fact that he was Hermes? Oh.

"Keefe has Hermes. The god of thieves. Explains why Keefe is there!" All the elf-demigods laughed while Keefe was practically grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, we'll start planning our quest tomorrow. For now, just get ready for dinner at the pavilion and capture the flag." I said they have no idea what they're in for.

"This is going to be fun!" Keefe said, walking into his cabin where the Stoll brothers awaited him.


	4. Update

DarkUnicornBkLvr:Dam Sophie get those butterflies under control ;) pls make this a sokeefe fanfic! (Great prophecy btw)!

Thank you! And as for the Sokeefe thing, you'll have to see...

I'm having trouble deciding what to do next! Should I have a pic of everyone inside the cabins including their secrets etc, skip to the campfire part or do I do something else. Idk. If anyone has a preference or an idea tell me and I'll do that.


	5. Chapter 4

Keefe's POV

To say this cabin was chaotic would be the understatement of the year. It was by far the craziest place I've ever been. Everyone was running around like banshees. The equivalent to a gulon that had buckets of sugar for hours straight. I cleared my throat and yelled, "Hi!" Everyone turned in my direction. A pair of twins walked up to me. Thank the Lord we were the same height because that would be embarrassing

"I'm Travis and this is Connor." The one on the right side said.

"Well, _Travis_," I said pointing to the twin on the right. "You are now righty and the other one… Connor? Yeah, your lefty because I can't tell the difference." I smirked. They both shared a look and started to walk away. "By the way, next time you steal my wallet, try to protect your own. I took their wallets out of my pocket and took mine back. They both smiled in approval.

Fitz POV

"So, what do you guys do here?" I asked thoughtfully. Annebeth looked at me with a strange look.

"We are the main strategists of the camp. Which by the way, we need help planning capture the flag for tonight. You can go over there and get started." She walked over to her bunk and opened up a computer and looked through what looked like millions of notes. She caught me looking and said, "Me and Percy got this from… a friend in the Labyrinth." She looked like she didn't want to talk anymore so I decided to leave it there. I walked over to talk about the capture the flag thing. I looked down at the plans already there. I smiled. _Whoa._

Dex POV

"What do I do fir- wait. Is that a dragon blue print?" I asked.

Leo smiled and nodded. "I had a mechanical dragon named Festus but we crashed. I used his head on the front of the Argo ll but I want to remake Festus."

"I'll help! Put me to work! When ever Sophie and everyone else go on a mission, I am usually left behind so I build. I'm really good! Maybe we can even make some elvin improvements. More advanced!"

Leo grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He ran over to a big lever and pulled on it. We went down to a weird basement.

"Let's get started!" I exclaimed

Tam POV

It is really dark. With a lot of shadows. It's horrible. Ok, who am I kidding, I really like it. "Hey," said a voice. A boy younger than me stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Nico. Are you a new Hades camper?"

I shrugged, "Kind of. A friend of mine kind of is a Half-Blood but the rest of us were 'blessed' by a god. I got Hades." I explained. "I'm glad I did though. It's really nice in here."

Nico snorted. "You're one of the first people to say that. If you are a human, then how did you get into camp?" He asked.

"Well we're not human. We are elves. Go a head and laugh but we have powers. For example, I'm a Shade. I can control shadows." I told him. He just smiled coldly.

"Well, get settled in. I'll take you to the dining pavilion. After that, we have capture the flag and campfire." He paused. "how are your fighting skills?"

Linh POV

"Wow! It's so pretty here!" I stated at the fountains and the statue of Poseidon. Everything gleamed.

"Yeah well, my brother Tyson did most of this. I suck at things like that. But I wouldn't count on it being so clean from now on. Tyson had to leave." He mumbled.

"Well, I heard there is a capture the flag. Whatever that is, we'll win!" I said hopefully.

"Yeah, well it depends. My side wins sometimes but, Ares is the god of war and those campers win more than us." He said doubtfully. "But we have extra people so we might have a chance! I have to go to a council meeting. Make sure you're ready for dinner!"

"Okay!" I said. As he walked out the door, I quickly threw a ball of water at him and closed the door laughing like crazy.

**Horrible writer's block latley. I've been a little busy. But I promise to write more and publish Biana and Sophie's POVs.**


End file.
